Witnessing a mortal goddess
by TroyLives4Ever
Summary: Beauty came in many shapes and many sizes. He had seen beauty before but never beauty this great, a goddess on earth. Beauty was his destruction. AN Hey guys, I promise this is good, tell me if I should continue and please read! Thank you so much, I love


Witnessing a mortal goddess

Pg-13

Beauty came in many shapes and many sizes. He had seen beauty before but never beauty this great, a goddess on earth. Beauty was his destruction. A/N Hey guys, I promise this is good, tell me if I should continue and please read!

Had I made a mistake? Should I have stolen her? She is his wife, and he Menelaus King

of Sparta, will surely come to retrieve her. I wonder what to do as I lay on this ship,

boarding me to my home Troy of Ilium. I look to my left and I see sailors catching a

quick break from sailing Poseidon's stormy sea. They look to me, to bring us the long

awaited peace with the Spartans, but what I have I done? I have condemned them and

all of my people to death. I look to my right and I gasp for breath, their lies my beloved,

my Helen. Her beauty is like that of no other, like everything and anything you could

think of that was beautiful in this world combined and you would still not be able to

imagine this woman. Her love has warmed my heart, I no longer worry about not being

able to settle with just one woman, as I used to. Helen is enough for me for all my years

to come. I love her like no other on this earth, our love keeps my heart beating. I want

to grow old with her. I want to raise a family with her, I can see our children now. I can

see our son, he of course will look like the both of us, but he will be a trouble maker of

course. I will not be upset though, there isn't anything wrong with a little mischief now

and then. But the mischief that I have caused, I can only hope that the gods will think

kindly upon me and my love. I don't want to jeopardize Troy, but I cannot imagine my

life existing without Helen. Aphrodite has truly worked her magic on me and my love,

and I am grateful to have found love but I cannot help but think of the enormity of this

mistake. My passion started when I arrived in Sparta, that fateful day...

_ We had been at see for such a number of days that, I had last track. I never _

_liked to travel and I especially didn't like to do diplomatic work. I felt it was _

_Hectors chore not mine, I was the second prince. I shouldn't have been expected _

_to do such work. Alas, there I was on the ship, doing my duty as a prince. We were _

_boarding the port of Sparta, and I was about to embark on a never-ending time of _

_speeches, discussions, meetings, arguing, and banquets. The banquets I didn't _

_mind, there would always be some beautiful women to keep my eyes on. I thought _

_of this as I set foot on Sparta, I saw Menelaus and I could tell that he was weary _

_of war but he was trying to conceal it. I went up to him, and I introduced myself, _

_"King Menelaus, I am Prince Paris of Troy. I am here on a mission for peace and _

_an alliance with Sparta." He looked at me in a pleased manner and he spoke, _

_"Ah, Prince Paris, it is a pleasure for me to meet you, and I can assure you that if _

_we work together an alliance can be achieved." He looked to his left and said, "I _

_want you to meet my wife, Helen." I looked up and I was enamored, I had never _

_seen a beauty like this. She was stunning, breathtaking, a goddess. I found it hard _

_to breathe and I knew I had to say something. So I tried to greet her but, _

_"I...uh...my...ahem. It is a pleasure to meet you Queen Helen, I hope that I wont be _

_a burden to you and your husband." She looked pleased, that she had affected me. _

_She had a glint in her eyes, and I was glad that I had put it there. She spoke with _

_the voice of the most serene music, "Prince Paris you will be no trouble, come _

_inside, you must be tired." I smiled at her and almost touched her hair as she _

_walked away, but then I realized her husband was a mere number of feet away _

_f__rom me. I kept my hands to myself. She moved with such grace and poise, she _

_smelled of white flowers, her eyes and hair were sparkling. I was so captured with _

_her presence that I nearly forgot why I was in Sparta. Over time I realized that _

_every time I wasn't stealing glances as her, she was stealing glances at me. I _

_decided I wanted to meet her gaze so tried to look up at the exact time she did as _

_we moved towards the palace. I succeeded, our eyes met. The world stopped, I _

_forgot to breathe, and I could feel her eyes probing into my soul. I wanted to let _

_her see me, I wanted her to know me, and I let her. We smiled at one another, both _

_of us knowing it wouldn't be the end. She turned around and I still looked at her. _

_At the moment I knew Aphrodite had put a spell on me and my mortal goddess. I _

_knew that it was the beginning of something marvelous and dangerous all at once. _

_I only prayed to Aphrodite for mercy on my heart. _

That is how it began, over the period of time we developed a friendship and one day

as we were talking and she was telling me of how unhappy she was. I leaned in and

kissed her, she looked amazed and I told her that we could be happy if she allowed it.

She timidly smiled, and I knew I had won. That night, I witnessed immortality, with my

goddess on earth.


End file.
